Caught in the Throes
by Lady Valmar
Summary: “Ew that’s disgusting, I really don’t want to know why there are wet stains on the sheets. This is an infirmary not a sex shop!...” One Shot


... **.LV.** ...

* * *

Title: Caught in the Throes 

Author: Lady Valmar

Genre: Humor (One Shot)

Rating: M

Archive: FF, SGAHC

Spoilers: None I can think of.

Summary: "Ew that's disgusting, I really don't want to know why there are wet stains on the sheets. This is an infirmary not a sex shop!..."

**Warnings:** **It's not for kids, there's adultish content.**

**A/N**: Rated M, just in case. I don't want to take a chance.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate Atlantis or any of the characters, So stuff not owned by Stargate Atlantis is mine and therefore please ask and do not infringe nor steal my original themes, concepts, ideas or characters please.**

... **.LV. **...

**Caught in the Throes**

By _Lady Valmar

* * *

_

**Song Inspiration**: Fever by Various Artists - Shanachie Records

**Quote**: "Go aheadfantasize to your heart's content, just remember not to dream while company's present." – Lady Valmar

* * *

He could feel the heat rising up and down his spine. Like the kind of tingling you get from being numb and then waking up. It spread downwards in a rush, like waves tiding in and out, smothering his protests. He moaned slightly, gurgling. His heart rate thumped loudly against his rib cage, making him pant. Sweat trickled down his sides leaving sticky trails. 

He felt like he was going to leap out of his skin, like he could jump anything that moved.

His hands clawed at the waist of his pants, and he spread his legs apart. The eruption of a smile ripped his face almost in half, with a squiggle of drool sliding down his chin. Soft plush contacted with a hand, his hand, he squeezed it.

Warm, fuzz caressed the skin at the back, near the crook of his neck, and little pin prickles of something stiff tickled his face. His wet mouth flapped at the squishy face beneath his own. Rolling over he gasped, feeling an apex swell up inside, the crux of the pleasure rippling throughout his body.

Flexing in the throes of motion, his hips swayed upward, thrusting with an animalistic nature. Grunting appropriately, he snarled and grasped sheets beneath his hot and heavy body. Squeezing the smooth something between his legs, he garbled in some nonsense words. Just as he cascaded down on a cloud, making little feminine grunting sounds, he felt something slap against his shoulder, hard.

"Ew that's disgusting, I really don't want to know why there are wet stains on the sheets. This is an infirmary not a sex shop! I don't need one of Dr. Beckett's patients disturbing the other patients in here," said a nurse, slapping the man's shoulder once again.

Grumbling, he flopped back onto his stomach, squishing his body into the mattress. A muffled voice caught his attention, but he couldn't place who it was, or for that matter where it was coming from.

Widening his eyes, as the man did another thrust into the sheets, making mmm sounds, Sheppard backed away, disturbed.

"Oh yes…please…I am a naughty _boy_" groaned the man, as he spent himself, sucking air in through his nostrils.

"Would you just wake up!" growled the Nurse, his mouth pulled back in distaste.

Sheppard cracked up, his laughing turning to hysterics as the man jerked and tumbled off the bed taking sheets, pillow, halfway removed pants and all with him.

Scrubbing at his eyes with his untangled hand, his eyelids flipped open. His vision took the entire room in; he saw several other eyes of various people on beds boring at him. Some looked disgusted, some annoyed and some excited. As he focused and adjusted to the lights, he took notice of the two people standing near his bed.

One...a guy nurse, with a hard to describe expression and two…Sheppard with a look of disgust, shock and amusement on his face.

As he felt the horror steal his breath away, the nurse snapped, "Hello, Dr. McKay, welcome back to the land of the living and by the way, you might want to pull your pants back up, people are staring."

Quickly Rodney scooted his pants back up, fumbling with the sheets wrapped tautly around his chest, his face bright as a cherry.

Sheppard just couldn't help himself, "That was just disturbing McKay! So who was it?"

Casting the death glare of doom Sheppard's way, Rodney stood up, and walked calmly to the restroom nearby, ignoring the eyes following him.

"Oh come on! It's just a simply question…naughty boy!" sizzled Sheppard, in the most husky voice he could muster, while laughing.

* * *

... _.fine. _...


End file.
